Un dia casi normal
by Neilayos
Summary: Haruhi tenia pensado ir a un lugar tranquilamente, pero sus amigos como siempre querrán acompañarla / Capitulos editados /
1. capitulo 1

Paseo de Recre...

Resumen: Haruhi iba a ir a un paseo...en fin, a "relajarse un dia" pero adivinen quien quiere ir.

Las cosas empezaron mal, primero se subieron a la micro. (claro si acompañaban a Haruhi debia ser asi)

-Ah esto está lleno de pleb...

-Sempai callate! no hables asi -dijo haruhi mirandolo seriamente.

-Ha-haruhi-Tamaki la miró triste (con su cara de cachorro)

-Takashi! mira! una pasteleria! no podemos bajarnos?

-Ah?

A la subida de la micro, en el unico asiento q estaba vacio (esperen, estaba vacio?) Kyouya miraba indiferentemente el paisaje, tratando de que la vena de su frente se calmara. Haruhi estaba cerca de el, y le lanzo una mirada y luego a la tarjeta ke tenia en la mano.

-Que pasa Kyouya sempai?

-Ejem ejem- Kyouya le hizo un ademán para que mirara atras de ellos, hacia el chofer.

No se habian dado cuenta, pero no habian pagado al subir, bueno, todos menos Kyouya (obviamente se habia informado de transportes plebeyos) y Haruhi que estaba acostumbrada a viajar en ellos.

-Eh...sempai...tu, recuerdas la tarjeta q te pase?- le pregunto ella a Tamaki.

-Si! pero no encontre ningun sitio para pasarla.

-Pffff sempai- este dia va de mal en peor, penso ella.

Ahhh! ¿Que habia echo para merecer esto?, solo iba a dar un paseo a un centro de recreacion, pero entonces cuando iba saliendo de casa, una limosina abajo del pasaje...y un grupo de gente mirando...conclusion: el dia de recreacion se habia convertido en un dia de fastidios...y empezando por el viaje.

-Mi señor! hemos encontrado un asiento tal como nos pidio!- Hikaru y Kaoru aparecieron despues de recorrer todo el bus en busca de un puesto vacio.

-Bien entonces vamos, pero Haruhi...?

-Sempai paga el pasaje porfavor!- ella lo tomo del brazo para llevarlo al cobrador.

-Ha-haruhi- Tamaki se puso rojo y no pudo evitar volar en su imaginacion.

*****cine mental de tamaki********

-Por favor Tamaki vamonos- se ve a Haruhi con un vestido tirando del brazo de tamaki, ella se esta subiendo a un tren y el se resiste.

-No, Haruhi esto, esto es demasiado para mi, yo...- se da vuelta y la abraza, el tren suena, porque va a ponerse en marcha y...

*********fin del cine mental***********

-Ahhhh- pero en ves de ponerse en marcha, al contrario, la micro frena tan fuerte que Tamaki y Haruhi salen volando pasado la mitad de la micro.

-Diablos!, porque me tenia que pasar esto, tal vez si Kyouya sempai le enseñara a Tamaki- haruhi miro donde Kyouya estaba sentado, pero este miraba por la ventana, distraido como siempre.

-Mi señor esta bn!-preguntaron los gemelos al ver a sus dos amigos en el piso.

-JAJAJA ya lo creo, si esta con Haruhi.- rió Kaoru

-Ah lo siento mi querida hija! Ohhh he sido tan mal padre!

-No es nada, por eso hay q afirmarse bien, como...como Honey sempai y Mori.

A decir verdad ellos se habian adaptado bien, como Kyouya, Mori miraba distraido mientras Honey jugaba colgado en un fierro? wtf, en un fierro!

-Ehhh Honey sempai! no hagas eso, es para afirmar...-a Haruhi casi le da un infarto al ver como se balanceaba.

"Diablos y yo crei q sabian lo q hacian" pensó resignada.

-Wiiiiiiiiii Haru-chan! miraa, es como un columpio! ^^

-Mitsukuni ten cuidado.

Mientras tanto, un poco mas adelante.

-Haruhi! ya entendi!- Tamaki se habia puesto de pie y estaba cerca del visor para pasar la tarjeta bip.

- Que lo haga bien porfavor.-pidió Haruhi.

Kyouya se acomodó los lentes y Haruhi pudo ver el brillo de sus ojos, acaso planeaba algo? Tamaki se acerco al visor y chan! puso la tarjeta!

Bravo!

-Pero donde esta mi recibo?

A Haruhi le salió una gotita en la cabeza y luego lo llevó del brazo de nuevo para que avanzaran.

-Ven sempai, vamos a sentarnos, la micro ya se desocupo un poco.

-Mi señor, veo que ya no es necesario el asiento q le guardamos!- dijo Hikaru un poco molesto.

-No claro! vamos alla.

-Kyouya sempai vienes, vamos atras?-le pregunto Haruhi

-Ejem- Kyouya se puso de pie y cambio a otro asiento mas al fondo de la micro, lo necesariamente lejos para que no lo entrometieran, y tambien lo suficientemente cerca para controlarlos con su mirada.

-Lo siento kyouya sem pai, no tenian q venir...

-Hay q aprender de los errores- le dijo el y siguio mirando por la ventana indiferente.

o_o

"Bueno, pero si ellos decidieron venir!"

-Si te refieres a tamaki sempai...el...no creo q se de cuenta...

Y hablando de...

-Haruhi! mira!

Se habia subido un vendedor ambulante, (tipico del transantiago no?)

-Que es "eso"?- preguntaron los gemelos con sus caritas expresivas

-No sabia que los plebeyos tuvieran tiendas ambulantes.- Tamaki lo miro interesado.

-No es una tienda, es un señor ke vende...-susurró Haruhi por lo bajo.

DULCES

-Takashiiiiii! Quiero dulceeees! DULCEEEES - Honey gritó tanto que hasta el chofer escucho (ellos iban en un transantiago oruga y en el final asi que imaginense)

-Ah?

Todos vieron al vendedor, era un poco flaite para vestirse y gritaba:

*Llevar a gamba y a cien *a las ricas mentitas *para la sed y la calor

Todos los del host club miraban con mayor interes, incluso Haruhi creyó ver que uno de los gemelos le sacaba una foto.

-Takashiiiii! - Honey puso ojitos brillantes y Mori busco en su bolsillo algo de dinero, pero lo unico ke encontro fue una tarjeta de credito. Justo cuando iba a llamar al vendedor Haruhi se dio cuenta.

Nooooooooo!

-Ehh, esto...aqui tienes una moneda Mori sempai.-se la entregó.

-Ah?

-Ejem ejem!

-Haruhii! yo tambien quiero probar esos dulces plebeyos? son para la sed y la calor? que es eso?

-Tamaki sempai sientate por favor! rayos!- Haruhi llamo al vendedor.

-"A gamba y a cien las mentitaas, le tenemos full y guaguitas, lleve su dulce pa la garganta, pa la sed y la calor..."

-Eh señor.

-Dulcedulcedulcedulce- honey estaba turnio

-Ehh a ver...un dulce? mmm full?

-A gamba los full, le ataja el resfriado y la garganta.

-Gracias.

(para los que no sepan, los dulces Full son de limón con menta)

Haruhi compro los dulces y el vendedor se alejo, Tamaki y los gemelos comentaban lo "facil que era vender mercancia plebeya en tal medio de transporte" , Kyouya miraba el camino, ya les quedaba menos para llegar.

-En el paradero 15?- le pregunto a Haruhi arreglando sus lentes.

-Si...creo que falta poco ya.

-Takashiii! no me gustaron los dulces, mi kiere pastelitos- Honey hacia pucheros y Mori sempai le quitó los full.

-Haruhi donde venden pasteles?-le pregunto seriamente.

-Ehhh aqui no Mori-sempai, esperemos...

Y asi siguio el viaje "tranquilo" de haruhi rumbo a su dia de recreacion...


	2. capitulo 2

**Paseo de recreación. Cap 2**

Siguiendo con el viaje en la micro.

-Haruhi, Ya vamos a llegar?

-Aun no.

-Haruhi! ya vamos a llegar?

-No.

-Haruhi...ya queda menos para llegar?

-Te dije que no.

-Haruhi ya vamos a...?

-TE DIJE QUE NOOOO!

Haruhi gritó tan fuerte que dejo peinado a Tamaki y todos en la micro se voltearon para mirarla (acuérdense que iban al final de la micro)

"¿Ah por qué me pasa esto a mi?" Haruhi se agarró la cabeza con las manos, los gemelos le ofrecieron un vaso de agua y una aspirina (¿de donde diablos sacaron eso?)

-Haruhi deja que cambiemos de asiento con nuestro señor.

-Si, creo q seria mejor para el mirar el paisaje...

Entonces Tamaki cambio asiento con Hikaru que iba a la ventana. Ahí se puso a mirar hacia afuera como un niño pequeño. En los asientos de adelante Mori y Honey iban bien sentados tranquilamente, aunque Honey se estaba quedando dormido (no se si por la falta de azúcar o por el viaje largo) agarrado a su conejito de peluche. Y Kyouya había empezado a anotar algo en su libreta.

-Ah...Mm sempai estas bien?- Haruhi miro a tamaki q estaba turnio mirando por la ventana.

-Un árbol...dos árboles...tres árboles...

-Mi señor no es bueno que mire objetos tan cercanos.-le dijo Kaoru divertido.

-Por que?- dijo Tamaki y mirándolos con cara de mareado a punto de vomitar.

Si no hubiera sido por la bolsa y los buenos reflejos, ese instante hubiera sido traumante.

-Haruhi...voy a morir...pero antes de eso quiero decirte que yo...

-Mi señor esta delirando!

-Tenemos que arreglarlo!

A Hikaru y Kaoru le brillaron los ojos.

En eso estaban cuando (no de nuevo) otro vendedor ambulante se subió a la micro, esta vez vendía parche curitas.

-PERFECTOOOO!-gritaron los gemelos y levantaron sus manos para que el vendedor viniera.

*Señores pasajeros hoy le traigo a sus manos un adminículo indispensable en todo botiquín de la dama y el caballero es algo que no puede faltar para los casos de emergencia le traigo parches curita para los rajuños, cortes y heridas cortopunzantes por la minima suma de cien pesitos usted se llevara la tira q comprende 10 de estas cintitas adhesivas por solo una gambita y arregle sus heridas consulte sin compromiso...*

-Señor! mi señor lo curaremos!

-Pero que diablos?- Haruhi se tapaba la cara de vergüenza,

En eso, alguien toco el timbre inesperadamente.

-Ahhhhhh!

Haruhi que estaba al medio de los asientos de atrás (donde no hay nada para afirmarse) salio disparada al frente con la brusca frenada, pero cuando creyó que iría a dar donde el chofer, alguien la sujeto firme pero indiferentemente del brazo derecho, cuando creía que se caería.

Kyouya la miro seriamente y luego desvío la mirada, soltándola.

-Kyouya sempai...gracias- Haruhi volvió a su asiento mientras el vendedor discutía con los gemelos por los parche curita.

-Como que no tiene cuenta bancaria?

-Y su tarjeta de crédito?

-Y su clave secreta?

-No podemos confiar en que este artículo sea de ca...

-Eh! Lo siento señor- Haruhi le tapo la boca a Hikaru mientras el vendedor miraba como entre extrañado y furioso.

-Haruhi no entiendo este sistema de compra-venta plebeya.

-No hagan nada!

-Por favor dos tiras de parches- dijo alguien.

Para asombro de todos había sido Mori sempai!

"Aprendió a comprar, por suerte Kyouya sempai y él son los únicos q saben" pensó Haruhi.

-Acepta mi tarjeta visa?

o_o

-Eh jajajaja que bromista cierto Mori-sempai? - se disculpo Haruhi mientras el vendedor ponía cara de...

-La verdad no se que tarjetas usan los plebeyos Haruhi-dijo Mori pensando seriamente.

Haruhi pago 200 pesos y luego se fue a sentar con las tiritas y su cara hirviendo.

-Bien!- dijo Kaoru

-No se preocupe señor, lo curaremos!

Tamaki se había pegado por culpa de la frenada, además aun estaba mareado por mirar tan fijo hacia afuera. Los gemelos le empezaron a poner parches curita por toda la cara y la frente, parecía momia.

-Ehh...Hikaru, Kaoru...no creo q sea necesario, además...

-Los parches curita se usan para las herida no es verdad?- dijo hikaru poniéndole uno en el ojo a Tamaki.

-Pero Tamaki-sempai no tiene ninguna- replico ella

-Hay que prevenir antes de curar- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa maligna.

...

Y así siguió el viaje...ya quedaba menos para llegar...menos...


	3. capitulo 3

Gracias por comentar, he decidido inspirarme y seguir esta historia.

edité los primeros 2 capitulos para mejor comprension xD

* * *

><p><strong>Paseo de recreación. Cap 3<strong>

Ya faltaba menos para llegar, Haruhi estaba al borde del colapso con sus amigos tan singulares. De pronto la micro frenó y eso que estaban en un semáforo en verde.

-Pero que pasa ahora?

-Es algún tipo de evento de los plebeyos?

-No, ya cállense, es solo...el trafico, hay muchos vehículos.

-Mm esto no hubiera pasado si hubieramos venido en mi avión privado...

-Ejem ejem, la familia Ootori tiene 20 limosinas, 5 helicopteros y 3 avionetas para utilizar, es solo cuestion de hacer unas llamadas.-dijo de pronto Kyouya sempai.

-Hagan lo que quieran, ustedes quisieron venir...-murmuró Haruhi.

-NO! tenemos que adecuarnos a este medio de transporte! Hikaru, Kaoru! esta es una importante misión de experiencia para saber lo que se siente viajar como los plebeyos!

-Si señor!-ambos asintieron.

Asi que luego de varios minutos (eternos) por fin partieron de nuevo y para su suerte, ya estaban por llegar!

-Bien, aqui debemos bajarnos, hay que tocar el timbre.-dijo Haruhi.

-Yupi! Hurra!

Todos se pusieron de pie en frente de la puerta. Haruhi vio que en el proximo paradero debian bajarse asi que espero.

El paradero se acercaba. Haruhi estaba en medio de sus amigos que llenaron el espacio de la puerta de bajada.

-Creo que ya...

El paradero llegó. La micro frenó.

...

Segundos despues, la micro volvio a partir.

-Mm que extraño Haruhi, dijiste que aqui habia que bajarse, pero el chofer no ha venido...

-Idiotas!

-Es verdad, puede ser que se le olvido que aquí nos bajaramos?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Idiotas! se supone que debemos tocar el timbre! EL TIMBRE PARA BAJARNOS!

Todos miraron extrañados, como si fuera lo mas insolito del mundo.

-Porque no lo pensé antes.-Haruhi fue hasta el timbre y lo pulsó. Pero era demasiado tarde y ya se habian pasado de la parada asi que tuvieron que bajarse en el siguiente. Al frenar la micro, la puerta se abrio automaticamente.

-OHHHHHH!

-Pero mira, nunca imagine que los plebeyos tuvieran un sistema así en sus transportes...

-Ahora que lo pienso, yo siempre tengo que pedirle a mi chofer que me abra la puerta, decidire poner uno de estos...

-Es genial! de nuevo hemos subestimado a los plebeyos!-dijo Tamaki dramaticamente.

Todos se bajaron, Honey de la mano de Mori, los gemelos mirando a todos lados, Tamaki protegiendo a Haruhi y Kyouya que hablaba por celular.

-Bien, ya que nos pasamos...tenemos que caminar hacia alla.-indico Haruhi.

-Eh?

Tamaki miró a lo lejos, para averiguar adonde era que iban, pero no vio nada que llamara su atencion.

-Haruhi, estas segura que es por aqui? no ve ningun parque de atracciones o algo asi.

-Estamos en medio de la nada.-comentaron los gemelos aburridos.

-No hay pasteles, Takashi, donde estan los pasteles?-Honey se puso a hacer mas pucheros.

-Nadie los invito a venir.-dijo Haruhi irritada.

-Vamos alla, al cerro...-ella comenzó a caminar.

-Al...cerro?

-Cerro?

-Ha-Haruhi, estas bien, dijiste cerro...? no pensaras...-Tamaki miro asustado al unico y gran cerro que tenian en frente. Era lo unico que allí habia.

-Pues si...

-Pero, como es que subiremos alla?

-No es peligroso?

-Por donde se entra?

-Hay pasteles ahí Haru-chan?

-No, es un lugar para hacer picnic y esas cosas, yo solia venir aquí con mamá.-dijo Haruhi caminando.  
>Los demás comprendieron que era importante para ella, asi que la siguieron.<p>

Se acercaron al lugar, en la entrada vendian muchas cosas para comer, globos y otros juguetes para niños. Habia mucha gente.

-Ahhh mas plebeyos, supongo que aprovechan de las cosas gratis.-dijo Kaoru.

-Claro, ellos no pueden pagar una playa privada ni menos un Resort-Spa.-agrego Hikaru.

-Mmmm!-Haruhi los miro seriamente sin decir nada.

-Haruhi, si querias venir a este lugar, me lo hubieses dicho, olvide comentar que mas de 100 hectareas de este terreno le pertenecen a mi familia, ibamos a construir otro hospital con helipuerto.-dijo de pronto Kyouya.

"No faltaba más" ¬¬

-Silencio todos! este es un lugar importante para mi hija! y vamos a disfrutarlo todos como plebeyos por un dia!-puso en orden Tamaki.

...

-Asi que primero, vamos a organizarnos para que todo resulte perfecto! Hikaru, Kaoru! ustedes vayan y encuentren un terreno libre de plebeyos por lo menos a un radio de 1 kilometro! Kyouya! has llamadas y consigue material de primera mano para hacer un picnic! Honey y Mori-sempai encarguense de la comida!

Tamaki le ordeno a todos y le hicieron caso saliendo en distintas direcciones.

-Esta bien Haruhi, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, estoy tan feliz de que podamos venir a un lugar tan natural tu y yo...eh? Haruhi?-Tamaki hablaba pero ella no estaba a su lado.

Haruhi?

continuará...


End file.
